Magic Pants
by MewLuna
Summary: "Gum on your pants? That's shameful, ninja boy." "That sounds like a name for a seven-year-old." "Close enough, right?" "Oh that's so not funny." Robin and Zatanna on what Artemis and Wally consider a 'date'. One-shot, complete. R&R!


**Magic Pants**

**By Luna Mrow**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YJ, its characters, all that junk. This is my first try at writing Rob/Zatanna, hopefully it's good. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"So, where are you going?"<p>

Of course Wally was the first to notice when Robin tried to slip past them all in the living room of the cave. Now that Wally said something the rest of them turned their attention towards the young thirteen year old. "You can all relax, I'm just going home," he replied coolly.

"We all got off a mission like, what, ten minutes ago? Don't you wanna chill?" Wally asked.

"No," was Robin's short reply as he made his way out of the living room. And (of course) the red head followed him. Robin rolled his eyes. "Mind giving a dude some space?"

"I know what's up," Wally smirked. "You're going to see Zatanna."

"Maybe I am," the shorter boy of the two bit back. "None of your business."

"What's none of his business?" a new voice asked. The two turned their heads to see Artemis, who was on her way from the training room. The blond raised a curious eyebrow at the two.

"Robin is going to see Zatanna," Wally answered quickly.

Artemis grinned slyly. "Ooh, like a date?"

"Totally a date."

"It's not a date!" Robin exclaimed defensively. "Will you two lay off?"

She chuckled in amusement and leaned against the wall while crossing her arms. "This is a date. And you're nervous. This is probably your first date, right?"

"I had my first date when I was thirteen," Wally added.

The Boy Wonder released a heavy sigh. "It is _not_ a date. I'm just dropping by her house."

"No-no, girls don't like to stay home, you have to take her out. Like a movie and dinner or something," Wally replied.

Robin regarded the red head with a glare. "I will hit you."

"You know, I happen to be best friends with Zatanna," Artemis said. "I can tell you what to do in order to impress her."

"Oh yeah, you wanna make a good impression on a first date," Wally said.

Now Robin was through playing nice. "It's not a date. In fact, why don't you two go on a date and leave me alone?" That did it. Artemis and Wally stopped bugging him and started arguing with each other. He chuckled as he finally made it into the training room and transported himself out of Mount Justice.

* * *

><p>She knows he's calling her because she set up a special ringtone on her phone for him. It's a cross between European techno and rock and roll. "Hello, Robin," Zatanna greeted. Her voice was friendly but had undertones of mischief.<p>

"Hey," Robin greeted. "I was in the area, is it cool if I visit? You know, if your dad isn't around."

She laughed. Her dad was that bad, huh? "I dunno, Artemis texted me and told me you were wanting to take me on a date."

There's an awkward silence, at least awkward on the Boy Wonder's part. Zatanna tried not to chuckle. "I really wish her and KF would leave me alone," Robin muttered. "But yeah, I guess if you'd rather go somewhere else, I'm up to anywhere."

"Oh, good. Because I'm at the movie theater right now."

"Which movie theater and where?"

"Why don't you use your ninja tracking skills and try to find me?"

"... you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Artemis told me you're awesome at being a ninja. Come on, try and find me."

"All I have to do is track your cell phone."

"So do it."

"Do I have to?"

"Yup. Bye now." Zatanna hung up the phone and laughed. She dialed a new number on her phone and put it back to her ear. "Yeah, Artemis? Yeah. Uh-huh I just got off the phone with him. Yeah, it's totally a date. Oh, he's furious at you. Heh-heh."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Robin walked into the movie theater lobby and saw her sitting down on a bench near the arcade. She smiled big and stood up when he approached her. "Well," Zatanna said, "I'm impressed."<p>

"Good," he replied. Robin took a mental note of the fact he was finally the same height as her. Beforehand he had been just an inch shorter, but now at least he was just as tall. She was wearing a simple pair of black jeans that flared at the leg. Her top was a blue tank top with a scoop neck collar and sleeveless. "Heh, we match," he said, referring to his own blue jacket and black jeans.

"How about that," she smiled. "So, did you want to see a movie?"

"If you do. What looks good?"

"Mhm... I'm not sure. You don't strike me as the guy who digs chick flicks."

"Not really, no."

"Me either. Uh... how about that superhero movie that's out?"

"Are you trying to make a joke?"

"Ah come on, that's funny."

He shook his head and scoffed out a smile. Zatanna was just as a fast-talker as he was. "Do you really want to see the superhero movie?"

Her blue eyes meet his through his sunglasses. "Of course not. You want to just spend the night in the arcade?"

Now that seemed like a good idea to the young boy. "Actually, yeah, that sounds awesome."

"Cool. I hope you've got quarters."

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, okay, so the point of this game is to cross the finish line first, right?"<p>

"Yeah." Robin sat next to Zatanna in the car seat of the arcade. They were playing Car Rush 3. Zatanna was failing horribly. "Okay, when the screen says go slam down on the gas and take an immediate swerve left."

She squinted her eyes at the screen. "But the track line goes right."

"Yeah, you're taking a short-cut."

"This game has short-cuts?" He nodded yes. "If you say so," Zatanna said. The screen did a countdown. Three... two... one... bam! Zatanna slammed her foot down on the gas petal and her car in the game shot off. She hastily turned her steering wheel left. "Now what?"

"Another left!" Robin exclaimed.

She turned it left again and her car sped down an alleyway. "This is a short-cut!" Zatanna smiled. "Oh, I'm so getting a high-score!"

"Uh, no you're not."

"Why not?"

"TREE!"

"AHH!" Zatanna shrieked. Her car crashed into a Ficus Tree, the vehicle flipping over and crashing. To make matters worse, the car erupted to flames and blew up. The words 'GAME OVER' flashed on screen. "Who puts a tree in the middle of the road?" she demanded.

He smirked. "You were on the sidewalk."

"Pff, same thing."

"You really suck at this game."

"Oh, like you could do any better."

"Ahem." Robin coughed and Zatanna turned her head to the screen again. In all the high-score name slots, all the names read 'ROB'. "One-million-four-hundred-thousand-eight-hundred-and-ninety-two," he said smugly.

She blows a strand of hair out of her face defiantly. "I can read, thank you."

* * *

><p>"What the—?"<p>

She takes her eyes off the movie screen. "What?"

"I sat in gum."

Her laughter is contagious and soon both young teens are giggling in the movie theater. They get dirty looks from older people but they ignore them. "Gum on your pants? That's shameful, ninja boy," Zatanna smirked.

"That sounds like a name for a seven-year-old."

"Close enough, right?"

"Oh that's so not funny."

"You're right." Even though she agreed with him she still smiled wide as she ate her popcorn. Both of them were no longer looking at the movie screen anyway.

Robin then asked, "Why didn't you get gum on your pants?"

"Simple," she replied, "My pants are magic."

"Magic pants?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>It's nearly 11:00 at night. The two are sitting down in Zatanna's neighborhood park, both of them on the swings. The air is silent but it's peaceful, it's not an awkward silence like most people have. Finally Robin breaks the silence. "You've been texting Artemis?"<p>

"Eh, off and on. Expect a harassment from her and Kid Flash when you get home."

"I expected as much. It's okay though, I figured out that their only weakness is each other."

"... do I wanna ask?"

"No, not really."

"Okay." Zatanna stood up and took a huge step so she was right in front of Robin, who was still on his swing. "I'd consider tonight a date," she said. She can tell that her statement threw him off. "And," she added quickly, "It was my first one, too. And I've gotta say, it was pretty awesome."

He gave her a crooked smile, with just a little deviousness in it, and stood up. Eye-to-eye. "One day," Robin said, his voice low because she was so close.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"One day... I'm going to be taller than you."

She smiled. "You wanna know a secret? These shoes give me two inches of height."

"Two inches? Dang, mine only give me an inch." Zatanna laughed, and with Robin standing so close to her he could see the shining gleam in her eyes. "Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded. "I definitely want to do this again."

He nodded as well. "Me too." Zatanna has such beautiful blue eyes. "Kissing a girl on a first date isn't really my thing," he said lowly.

"Then I guess instead you'll have to take me on a second one."

**Author's Note**

**I liked writing Rob/Zatanna. Maybe it's just because I find Robin extremely awesome and I somewhat pictured me as Zatanna and imagined he was taking me on a date...**

**LOL ahaha nah, just kidding XD Anyway, this is my first one-shot with the couple so let meh know what ya think! ;D **

**Cupcakes for all! **

**~Luna **


End file.
